The quality of wireless communications between wireless access points such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or cellular base stations and portable mobile devices such as cell phones and laptop computers can depend on many factors. For example, an antenna's performance in a portable device can be impacted by its operating environment. Multiple use cases can exist for radio handsets, which include such conditions as the placement of the handset's antenna next to a user's head, or in the user's pocket or the covering of an antenna with a hand, which can significantly impair wireless device efficiency. Similarly, the quality of wireless communications can be affected by network topology and location of the mobile device.